Pokemon XXX Story
by The J. Fakerson Story Writers
Summary: Ash, May, and Misty were hanging out when Dawn joins them, and things turn for better or for worse for Ash. Read to see what happens.
1. Foursome

Quick Notes: If May visited the Sinnoh Region and met Dawn, pretend she didn't, also appologies for limited dialogue, Chapter 2 will have more.

Ash, Misty, and May were walking down the brown street that led one end of the Hoenn Region route to the other. Ash decided after his adventure in the Sinnoh, he'd re-visit May, and Misty was there too!

They stopped to take a break when Ash heard a familiar voice.  
"HEY ASH!"  
He had known that voice. It was Dawn!  
"Hey Ash!" said Dawn.  
"Who is this?" Misty and May asked at the same time.  
"This is Dawn, my friend from the Sinnoh Region." said Ash.  
"I'll let you guys talk over each other."  
Ash left so the girls could have a conversation About 6 minutes later, all 3 girls walk in.  
Ash was about to ask what's up, but before he could, they grabbed him and Misty pulled his pants down.  
"Woah, what's going on?" Ash asked.  
"We all thought it would be fun to have a 4-some, and seeing as I was the first girl, I get first taste." Misty replied.  
She pulled Ash's underwear off, revealing his 7-inch cock.  
Misty admired it for a quick second, and then plunged it into her mouth.  
She sucked and licked all at the same time. May came up and fingered Misty. Dawn sat by herself, fingering her already wet pussy through her pants.  
May licked her fingers, and proceeded to finger her self while fingering Misty. She looked over at Dawn and saw she was having a hard time reaching any kind of climax.  
After a quick though, she said, "Come here" seductively to Dawn. Dawn slowly went to May. Dawn took over fingering Misty, while May licked Dawn's nipples.  
As she did that, Ash had came in Misty's mouth. She got up and said "Who wants a taste?"  
"Since i was the second girl, I get second taste." May said.  
So May went over and licked Ash's wet head. She didn't want to make the same mistake Misty did, she wanted Ash to last.  
Meanwhile, Misty and Dawn sat by eachother. They saw each other and stared. Then they kissed, for about 20 seconds. 5 seconds into the kiss, Misty slowly stuck her fingers in Dawn's wet, soft cunt.  
Dawn moaned a little, but she continued kissing. Then, Dawn layed down, and Misty started eating her out. Dawn was also eating her out. They were doing a 69.  
While they did that, Ash asked May why they decided to to this. She didnt respond, as she was too busy sucking. Eventually she looked up and said,  
"Well, don't just lay there, squeeze my nipples or something!" so Ash squeezed her nipples while she sucked.  
Meanwhile, Dawn was coming close to a climax, and Misty could tell, so she used her fingers to open her vagina and shoved her face in it and licked.  
Dawn moaned and groaned really loud, then she came hard in Misty's mouth. A minute later, Ash had came in May's mouth.  
"Whew, well Dawn, looks like it's you!" May said. Slowly, Dawn crawled over to Ash, and pulled Ash to a sitting position.  
"What are you doing?" Misty and May asked.  
"I alredy had a taste, so I'm gonna try something different"  
Then slowly she sat down on his dick, and pumped her self slowly on his dick. Eventually she went balls deep.  
After that, Misty and May had started fingering eachother while kissing.  
Meanwhile, Dawn was still pumping herself, up and down, up and down.  
Few moments afterwards, Dawn got off of Ash and they went doggy style.  
By this point, Misty and May were doing full-on lesbian sex. May had misty leaned against a table as she scissored her.  
By this time, Ash had came. Dawn licked the cum, then yelled, "Girls, a little help!"  
Misty and May went over and all three of them started licking, sucking, and jacking Ash off at the same time.  
Then Misty said, "Wait... girls. Don't you think it's time now we have fun?"  
At first, the girls didn't understand, but when they realized she wanted sex, they agreed.  
Ash started jacking off while they had a full-blown lesbian orgy. Scissoring, licking, eating, etc. Then they turned it up.  
They sent out Pokemon to get anally fucked by. Ash didn't want to be felt left out, so he sent out a female Gardevoir he caught, and started fucking it.  
Every male came in perfect sync(at the same time). Now the girls all masturbated while watching Gardevoir suck Ash's cock. Minutes later, Ash came and they all went to sleep.  
The next morning, Ash heard banging on the tent. Ash opened it, and Officer Jenny was standing there.  
"We have reports of Pokeality(Pokemon Bestiality) and underage sex in here. Tell me what's going on!"  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Fiery Hot Leader

Quick Notes: This is a continuation of Chapter 1, so read that first, also, thanks to constuctive critisizm by midnightrebellion86, there won't be any Pokephilia in this Chapter, or any further Chapters from this story. Also thanks to espeon44 for his suggestion, maybe it will come into play Chapter 4 or so?  
Finially, since every Chapter won't contain a 4-Some, please ssuggest a new title in the reveiws please, also, how do you put an accent over the e?

The next morning, Ash heard banging on the tent. Ash opened it, and Officer Jenny was standing there.  
"We have reports of Pokeality(Pokemon Bestiality) and underage sex in here. Tell me what's going on!"

Ash was still tired from the night before, and he didn't remember much, but once he processed what Officer Jenny said, he remembered clearly.

"Oh, uh, no Officer Jenny. Nothing going on here," he said as he turned around. "Right guys?"

But no one was there. All the girls had left. Only Pikachu remained, and he was asleep in the corner, unaware of the night befores events. Ash turned to an angry, suspicious looking Officer Jenny, who demanded to know what was going on. Ash couldn't figure out what to say, so he decided to confess. After all,  
his mom always told him to do the right thing.

Ash started, "Uh, well, you see, what happened was..." Then he noticed Misty walking up. "Misty can explain this better than me, I'm bad at explanations."  
Misty looked surprised, she didn't know what was going on. But when Officer Jenny turned around, she knew she had to play dumb and make something up.

"Oh, hello Officer! What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"We have reports of kids having sex and Pokeality going on in here. I want to know what's going on!" She answered. Misty knew this was the perfect time to play dumb.

"Uh, what's sex? Or Pokeality?" She was acting like she'd never heard of it, and Officer Jenny almost beleived it. As she started walking away, she noticed some weird stain on Misty's pants. She responded with...

"Well, I guess nothing happened, mind if I check your tent?" She asked.

Ash figured she wouldn't find any evidence, so he told her she could. As she looked around, she noticed some more weirdly stained clothes, and something on the floor.  
When the two weren't looking, she sniffed one of May's shirts, and realized what it was.

"Well, you guys are good, where are you two headed?" She asked.

"Uh, Lavaridge Town." Ash quickly said. He remembered it being the closest town to where they were.

"I see, you're going to battle the Gym Leader, huh? Well, why don't you guys pack up, and I'll take you there." Officer Jenny said with a smile.

Ash and Misty packed up, and they headed off to Lavaridge Town. On the way, a wild Numel jumped out and attacked.

Officer Jenny's bike fell and crashed to the ground, waking Pikachu.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Misty wondered. She took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.  
"Numel, the Lava Camel Pokemon: Numel stores magma of almost 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit within its body. If it gets wet, the magma cools and hardens.  
In that event, the Pok mon s body grows heavy and its movements become sluggish."

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack, followed by a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu was now awake, and started following Ash's commands. But Misty took a closer look at her Pokedex,  
and noticed something.

"Ash, wait!" But Misty was too late, and Ash saw the Thunderbolt did nothing. "This is a Ground-Type! Let me do this!" So she took out her Starmie and had it use Water Gun.

Soon later, they arrived at Lavaridge, where Officer Jenny went to the local police station to report her findings(the shirts).

"Hey, what kind of stuff do they have around here?" Misty asked, noticing the small town.

"They have a Hot Springs, which you can go in." Ash replied. Misty thought about it, but she realized she didn't have a change of clothes. "I think I'll go find a place to wash my clothes instead."

So they went their seperate way and about 7 minutes later, Ash heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Ash, hey Ash!" He turned around to see Flannery running torward him. "Ash, is that you? Oh my gosh, you look so much older!"

"I haven't aged a bit." Ash replied. He was noticing Flannery had a new outfit. Her pants had X patterns on them, and her shirt was a little smaller,  
bringing out her boobs a little. "You here to have a rematch?" she asked, in hope he would.

"Would you like a rematch? Because that would be great!" Ash took his Buizel, and fought Flannery, beating her yet again!

"Wow, Ash! I thought I would be more experienced after our last battle, but you definently have gotten more experienced." Then she thought for a moment. "You've already gotten my badge, but maybe there's some other prize you could get."

"What do you have in mind?" Ash wondered, hoping sex would be her answer. But, he also knew she was an adult(we think) and she wouldn't say anything crazy like that.

"Well, come check out this thing in my room, I think you'll like it." she said, motioning him to go into the room.

As they got there, Flannery closed and locked the door.

"Where is it?" Ash asked, confused.

Flannery thought and said, "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"Do I hold out my hands?" Ash joked.

Flannery just told him no, and got the prize ready. About a minute later, Flannery told Ash to open his eyes. He slowly opened them, and saw Flannery standing there, completely naked. He didn't know what to do, so he gave Flannery a confused look.

"Just sit back, and enjoy the show!" She took out something that looked strange, and Flannery could tell he didn't know what it was.

"This is a dildo, and girls like to use it. It's for when they get lonely, just watch me." So she licked the top of it, and rubbed it on her clit. She rubbed it and then layed down so she could further enjoy it. She put it inside of her, but only a little bit. Then, she pushed it in her pussy really fast. She started pushing it in and out, while holding her breasts, and moaning. Ash was getting very restless, as he didn't want to watch Flannery do herself, he wanted to do her.  
Flannery noticed his restlessness, and thought of something.

"Hey, Ash. I'm having trouble with this thing, it might be broken. I think a real, working dick will help me reach a climax, but, that's only if you want to help me." She noticed Ash having trouble getting the courage to get down there. "Hey, I might not have been an experienced Gym Leader, but I am experienced in this.  
Just beleive me." And she pulled him down, and Ash knew he had no choice. So Ash pulled his pants down, and Flannery saw the buldge in his underwear. She pulled his underwear down, and saw his long dick. She admired it, and started licking his head. Ash moaned a little, and Flannery kept teasing him. After 2 minutes of licking,  
she sucked his head, and Ash wanted her to stop teasing him, and Flannery knew. So, she started sucking his whole dick, and tried deep-throating, but she couldn't.  
She kept sucking and sucking while Ash moaned. Then, Ash came in her mouth.

"Ah, cum tastes so much more bitter than I imagined." Flannery noted. Ash was about to walk off when she stopped him and said, "Hey, you're not done yet, get back here!"

Ash turned around and Flannery suggested either Anal or Vaginal sex. Ash decided Anal, and got behind her. Ash put his dick on her ass, and asked if she was ready. Flannery just nodded, and Ash tried to put it in, but it was so tight.

"Ugh, ow, yieeee" Flannery kept making noises, obviously it was some kind of pain, but Ash didn't stop. He pushed, and then his dick went in, and he proceeded to fuck her. Ash started out slow, and Flannery only moaned.

As Ash was fucking her, she moaned and said, "Oh, wow. Fuck."

Ash paused a second, but Flannery never noticed. It threw Ash off because he never heard many bad words in his adventures. His mom never even said them, so he always thought it was kind of weird whenever someone cussed.

"Ash, I feel like this isn't your first time is it?" Flannery guessed. Ash wasn't sure what to tell her, so he decided to tell the truth. "Oh, well, it's my first time,  
and that may be why I seem so inexperienced." Inexperienced? Ash never noticed, but then again, he only ever did this once with Dawn last night, and she was never too experienced. So Ash went faster, going in as deep as he could in her tight ass.

"Holy shit, wow! I never knew it felt so good!" Flannery told herself out loud.

"Yeah, well, you're only my second time, so I kind of had an idea of it.

By this time, Flannery felt something weird, as in, Ash's baby maker was acting a bit funny. Ash had started fucking her really fast, and Flannery was having a hard time keeping her balance.

"Ho-o-o-o-ly-y-y shi-i-i-i-t A-a-s-s-s-h!" Flannery said, obviously shaky.

About 30 seconds later, Ash felt something, and he knew what was about to happen. "FLANNERY, I... I... I'M CUMMING!"

"Please, cum inside me, Ash."

Ash came inside of Flannery, and Flannery felt releived.

"Fuck, Ash, that felt so fucking good. We should do that again sometime." She turned around to lick off cum still on Ash's cock.

Ash got dressed so he could leave and search for Misty.

"Good-bye, Ash! Thank you for everything!" she said while waving good-bye.

As soon as Ash left the Gym, Officer Jenny was standing outside. Misty, was standing next to her, her clothes wet, probably because they never got to dry.  
Though Ash thought she wouldn't care anyway, seeing as she loves the water.

"Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest for underage sex, and Pokeality." Officer Jenny told him.

"What, how do you know I did anything?" Ash asked.

"These red clothes have cum-stains on them, and this tent had Pokemon cum on the floor, possibly a Gardevoir. You're coming with me!"

So they went in to the jail, and what happened next? Will they get out, what about May and Dawn, and will Team Rocket appear? Maybe, maybe not. Find out in Chapter 3 of this story!  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Time

Quick Notes: This is a continuation of Chapter 2, so read that first. This is longer, and I'm working on another Pokemon Chapter Sex story, so be tuned!

Last Time on Pok mon XXX:  
Ash and Misty arrived in Lavaridge Town, where Ash re-battled, beat, and fucked Flannery, the sexy gym leader of Lavaridge Town of the Hoenn Region. Officer Jenny was waiting outside of the gym, awaiting to arrest our heroes!

Chapter 3: Hard Time

"Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest for underage sex, and Pokeality." Officer Jenny told him.

"What, how do you know I did anything?" Ash asked.

"These red clothes have cum-stains on them, and this tent had Pokemon cum on the floor, possibly a Gardevoir. You're coming with me!"

Officer Jenny walked them to the station, where she sat them in a holding cell, so she could go fill out some paperwork.

"So, I guess your clothes never dried? I guess you wouldn't mind, seeing as you love the water!" Ash failingly joked. Misty was not amused, and Ash could tell.  
"Hey, why do you seem mad?" Ash asked her. She angrily looked at him, and replied.

"You got me arrested, that's why!" She yelled. Ash was angry.

"Hey, what do you mean? You decided on it, and was first up to ride the Ash Train."

Misty realized he was right, and stayed silent. Then she decided to change the subject. "Hey, where did you wander off to, after I left?"

"Oh, I rebattled Flannery, and totaly won!" He excaimed.

"You sure did have a long battle!" Misty remarked.

"Well, since I already earned her badge, she gave me a different prize, which was better than a peice of metal." Ash told her.

"Let me guess. Instead of metal, you got a peice of ass?" Misty joked. Ash was no longer thrown off by cussing, but he still wasn't comfortable saying them.

Officer Jenny walked up and yelled, "Alright weirdos, come on to your cell!" They got up and followed Jenny to the cell. On the way, they heard moaning, and they looked in a cell, with Jessie and James from Team Rocket screwing each-other. "HEY, I told you two no sex in jail. One more time, and I'm going to move both of you!"

"This is why I hate that fucking cop!" Jessie mumbled. A few steps later, they arrived at their cell, and they both went in. Jenny walked off, and told them to stay there, and they will have court in a week. For a few hours, they talked about what they would say in court, until they came up with a good story. By then, it was dark, and all the officers went into an office. Ash climbed into the bottom bunk, while Misty climbed onto the top. About 10 minutes later, Ash heard some weird breathing coming from Misty. Ash thought something was wrong with Misty, so he checked on her, but nothing was wrong. She was just masturbating, and she thought Ash was asleep, and didn't notice he was watching. Then she opened her eyes a tiny bit, and saw Ash. She screamed and covered up.

Ash was confused. "I've already seen you naked, so why are you embarassed?" He asked.

"You weren't supposed to, that was just in the heat of the moment, go away!" She snapped at him. But Ash just stepped back twice, and dropped his pants, showing his un-erect dick.

"I'm not embarassed, and I don't care if you see. Come take a closer look if you want." She just laid there, confused. "Well?" He asked. Misty slowly got up, going torwards him. She looked at it, and held it. It started getting hard, and she remembered why she got so horny the first time. She looked at Ash questioningly, and he just nodded. She slowly put it in her mouth, trying to get a feel for it. After deciding how to do it, she started sucking. Fo about 15 minutes she sucked, until she stopped.

"Hey Ash, you took Dawn's virginity, so, why not mine? Can we have a proper fuck, or will I just suck forever?" She asked.

"Of course we can!" So Misty turned over, and Ash stuck his dick in her vagina, and she moaned. Ash felt something weird, and kept pushing and pushing, until Misty screamed super loudly and cried. But Ash didn't notice, and kept fucking her. "Oh, sh... uh, uh... SH... SHIT!" Ash managed to yell out. Misty seemed better than Dawn, and he came faster. But Misty wasn't done, she turned around, and stuck her ass up in the air. Ash stuck his dick in her ass, and pushed until she screamed,  
and he anally fucked her. About 10 minutes later, he pulled it out, and she jacked him off, and he came on her, then she managed to lick it all up.

"Whew, cum is amazing!" She laid there, fingering herself to sleep, cumming twice in the process.

-EARLIER-

"Where did they go? Misty just came over here." May wondered. May and Dawn were looking for their friends, and couldn't find them. They had came back soon after Officer Jenny took them to Lavaridge, and they were confused. May noticed some tracks in the road. "Hey, Dawn! Look! These are motorcycle tracks, and they lead trowards Lavaridge! Let's go!" she shouted as she and Dawn ran and followed them. Once they arrived at Lavaridge, Flannery walked up to May.

"Hey, you're Ash's little friend, right?" She asked with a smile. "Oh, is this his new girlfriend or something?" Dawn gasped and turned red, claiming she wasn't his girlfriend. Flannery just laughed. "So, where's the other guy?"

"Oh, you mean Brock? I have no idea. Hey, have you seen Ash?" May asked. Flannery started getting a bit defensive.

"Wha... Why... We never... Who told you?!" She screamed.

"Wha...? N... Nobody told us anything! Why, what happened?" May wondered.

"O.K. between us girls, I got some sex out of him, and it was a-maz-ing!" She said, putting emphasis on 'amazing'.

"You too, huh?" May wondered aloud. "Where did he go?"

"Last I saw, Officer Jenny was talking to him and some orange-haired girl. Try asking her." she replied.

May and Dawn went to Officer Jenny and asked her about them.

"Oh, those two. They're in Cell B69 if you want to see them." She said.

They walked down the hall until they reached their cell, where Ash and Misty were sitting quietly. Misty's clothes had almost dried up, but her shirt was still a tiny bit wet. Ash was sitting there, dick hardened, thinking about what was going to happen.

"Hey guys! Why are you here?" May asked. Misty and Ash looked over at her, and got up to see them.

"Our little four-some and Pokemon sex got us in trouble. May walked off and Dawn stayed. May returned a few minutes later with Officer Jenny.

"I paid your bond, your free to go!" May responded. They walked out.

"Now, you guys still have court, so I suggest staying in a hotel tonight." They walked out to find a hotel, and they each took a room. Only two people were allowed in a room, so Misty and Dawn stayed in one room, while Ash and May took another one. Misty and Dawn went to sleep straight away, but May wanted to go take a bath.  
May started her water, and masturbated in the tub. Meanwhile, Ash was jacking off on his bed. When May came, she licked her fingers and got out of the tub. Ash never noticed, so he kept jerking it. When May saw, she was surprised, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she got closer, and watched. Ash never noticed until he opened his eyes, and saw May staring at him.

"Mind if I join?" she asked. "Don't worry, there are no cameras, I already looked!"

"OK then! Come here!" May got on the bed, and sucked his dick, and he came 3 minutes later.

"I know you were jacking off before this, so I'll let that quickie slide. And speaking of slide..." She got up, and sat on Ash's dick. Just like she saw Dawn do that first day, she rode him for about 15 minutes, until she got off, and Ash went for the vagina.

"Are you ready May, your virgin pussy is mine!" He claimed.

"Who said I'm a virgin?" She asked. She told Ash that she and Brock did it near the end of their journey, and that Max fucked her all the time, but they both used condoms. Since she wasn't a virgin, he fucked her as fast and as hard as he could. He came inside her, and throughout the night, Ash blew a load in May a total of 15 times, before they finially fell asleep. Ash fell asleep with his dick up her ass, and May fell asleep with her finger in her pussy, while whispering to herself,  
"Fuck, Ash, more Ash, fuck me more Ash..."

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	4. Chapter 4: The Second 4-Some

Quick Notes: This is a continuation of Chapter 3, so read that first. This is taking espeon44's suggestion... so yeah. Enjoy!

Last Time on Pok mon XXX:  
Ash and Misty got arrested for underage sex and Pok phillia, where Ash and Misty fucked in prison. Dawn and May bailed them out, but Officer Jenny said they had court, so they had to stay at Lavaridge Town, where Ash and May shared a hotel, and they had a long night of sex.

Chapter 4: The Second Four-Some

It was the day after Ash and Misty's court, which they won. Ash returned to Pallet, and his mom never found out about the court. Delia, his mom, was having troubles getting used to her son being there. Sometimes, she forgot to put panties on, and when she bends over, Ash gets a look at her ass. He even bought a Pok gear with a built-in camera before he came, and got pictures of his mom's ass, and once or twice, some pussy showed. Delia was out, so Ash was laying in his room, jacking off to his mom's ass, when he heard a knock at the door. He pulled his pants up and opened the door.

"Hey Professor Oak!" He said, surprised.

"Ah, Ash! I didn't know you were back in town!" he said.

"I just go back last week, and I've been getting resettled." he explained.

"Ah, well if you see your mom, tell her I need to speak with her."

"Will do!" he promised. Oak walked off, and Ash went back to his room to continue jacking off. 2 minutes later, he got a call from May.

"Hey, May! What's up?" he asked.

"I have some news. I don't know if it's good or bad." she said.

"OK, but first, I have some news! My dick grew 2 inches longer. It barely fits in my pants!" he joked.

"Ok for my news... I... I'm pregnant. When we were at the hotel, you got me pregnant."

"I'm not sure whether that's good or bad news..." Ash replied. "I'm coming, are you still in Kanto?"

"Yes, come on!" May said. Ash left downstairs, and when he got to the door, Delia walked in.

"Hey honey!" she said. "Can I borrow your Pok gear, mine broke."

"Yeah, sure mom." He handed her the Pok gear. But hers didn't break, she actually wanted to see what he's been searching online, but his history was only Pok mon battle related stuff, and info on some place called Unova. She was going to give it to him, but she thought it would be fun to take a selfie, so when Ash loaded his camera app, he'd see a silly face she made. She took a picture, and when she looked at it, she saw some other pictures of someones ass, her ass.

"Ash, come here." she demanded. "Why are there pictures of my ASS on your phone?"

"Uh, I have no idea mom." he lied. Delia looked down and noticed a teeny buldge in his pants, and saw it was a little wet in the crotch area. She got an idea. "I know what's going on. You have to be punished, either 2 weeks grounding, or... me and you do the nasty!" Ash wanted to pick 2 weeks, but he had to see May.

"W... We d... do the na... nasty." he stammered.

"Oh, you dirty little boy. I assume you know what to do." she said, seductivly. Ash dropped his pants, as his dick was in the middle of hardening. Delia took off all of her clothes, and gave Ash a confused look. "You're going to fuck me with clothes on? I don't think so." Delia took off everything so Ash was completely naked. "I know it's only your first time, so let me start you off. First, put your penis is my mouth, K?" Delia expected him to be gentle, but this isn't Ash's first time. He rammed his cock down her throat, and Delia was thrown off, and she lost her balance. She fell, and Ash put his dick in her vagina. "Damn, I thought it was your first time, but it seems I was wrong." Ash pumped inside of her, while Delia rubbed her clit. Ash came and hurried to get dressed. "You're not done!"

"What? But me and you just fuc... uh, did the nasty!" He said.

"Were you about to say fuck? Don't worry, you're allowed to cuss in front of me if you want! Now, my ass is hungry for cock. You wouldn't pass this up, you like mommy's ass don't you?" she asked.

Ash went up to her and stuck his dick in her with ease.

"Woah, I thought you would be tight. Shit mom, who have you been fucking since I was gone? Oak?" he asked.

"Of course not sweetie. I would never fuck Oak. But Lt. Surge and I have hooked up recently, so he's been all in my body." She said between gasps. Ash drilled his mom, and she was enjoying it. Finally, Ash came and filled her hole with his hot, juicy sperm. He got his clothes and got dressed. He woke up Pikachu and went out the door.

As he and Pikachu walked to Viridan City, where May was, Ash ran into some Rattata, who wanted food. Ash got some Pok mon Food that Brock gave him at the end of their Sinnoh Journey. After feeding them, Ash got to Viridian City, and went to the hospital May was located in. She was talking to a doctor, who walked out as Ash walked in.

"Hey, May! How are you?" Ash asked.

"My stomach hurts, and this baby keeps kicking me. (In the Pok mon World, babies develop fast.) I can't wait until I give birth next month, Ash... promise me something. Now that you're going to be a father, don't fuck any more girls when the baby comes." Ash knew she was right.

"OK May. No more fucking girls, except you." May gave a smile and fell asleep. He decided to fuck as much as he could before the baby was born. He went home, and Delia asked him waht's up. "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about... uh, about... what we did earlier." He lied. But Delia beleived him.

"Yeah, wasn't I the best? You're a grown-up little boy, my grown-up little boy, and any part of your body belongs to me." She said seductively. "Whenever I want it, you give it, understood?" Ash was about to object, but he remembered that in a month, May would be the only girl he could fuck. So he got an idea.

"You are completely correct mom. Whatever you want, whenever you want, it's yours." He said.

"Oh, good you agree! If only you're little girlfriends were into sex, we could have a big orgy! Oh well, us two is just good!" she said, almost sadly. But Ash realized what this meant. When Delia left, Ash called Misty and Dawn and told them to come to his house, and be there quick. They were both there in 15 minutes.

"What's up, Ash?" They asked at the same time.

"You guys up for sex?" he asked.

They both got smiles. "What about your mom?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, that's the other part," he told them. "She's going to join us..."

"WHAT?!" They yelled. Ash admitted it was crazy, but he explained everything, except May's pregnancy. They reluctantly agreed, and tip-toed up to Delia's room. They barely opened the door and peeped in. Delia was completely naked, laying on the bed.

"Woah, who knew your mom had a hot body?" Misty said.

"Yeah, and those perky tits of hers, too." Dawn said.

Delia looked over and saw all three of them. She gave out a shriek, and covered up. "Oh my, I didn't realize we had company." She said.

"Well, you said you wanted an orgy, I brought an orgy! They agreed to join." Ash explained. Delia just smiled and took off her blanket and stood up. "OK, Misty, Dawn. You must take off all clothing. Usually you have your skirt on, on panties on, or something. But my mom likes completely nude." Misty and May took everything off. Ash saw them completely naked for the first time. Misty and Dawn's tits were small, but, not too small. Definently a challenge to get a good boob job. Misty had a nice round ass, but Dawn had the cleaner pussy(shaven and young?). Delia had a big everything, and everybody wanted a taste of what a mature woman could do.

"Alright, lets start!" Delia said. Everyone laid side-by-side next to each-other. "OK, everyone. Start with masturbation, get sexually ready." So everyone masturbated, laying side-by-side. After a few minutes, Delia said, "Now jackoff or finger the person next to you." So Misty fingered Delia, Delia jacked Ash off, Ash fingered Dawn, and Dawn helped Delia. After a few more minutes, Delia said, "Now switch." So Dawn still jacked Ash, Ash fingered Delia, Delia fingered Misty, and Misty helped Ash. A minute later, Dawn came. "OK, Dawn. Since you came first, everyone licks the cum off of you." So everyone gathered around Dawn and licked around her pussy. She couldn't help but clench her fists, as she thought it felt so good.

"Damn, your cum is good." Misty complimented. Dawn couldn't reply, because she was too busy moaning.

"OK, all her cum has been licked up, Misty it's your turn." So everyone licked around Misty's vagina, until she came.

"Ugh, your cum is disgusting." Dawn jokes.

"Oh yeah?" Misty said, and smashed Dawn's face into her vagina. "Lick it some more, tell me what you think then!" she said. Dawn licked.

"This is what I call a challenge. Everyone, stand back while Dawn eats her out, let's see if she can do it." Delia said. Dawn tried, and kept licking and eating, but she couldn't take it, so she got up.

"Hah, you can't even eat me out!" Misty said. Dawn gave her the middle finger.

"Ooh, Dawn. You're not very good at this stuff are you?" Delia joked. "You lost a challenge, so you must get the punishment." She got rope and tied her arms and legs on the bed. "OK, Misty. You go ahead, punish her." So Misty went over to her and laid on top of her, and used one finger to finger her. Then she used two, then three, then four... Misty then started to rub her vagina against her. Misty felt she was about to cum instead of Dawn. But Delia stopped her, and handed her something. "This is a strap-on. Go on Misty, fuck her." Misty put the strap-on on, and put it in Dawn's ass, and fucked her until she came. Delia untied her, and told her to go to the "waiting wall". She sat down and took a rest, with her face all red. Pikachu heard all the noise, and snuck in and hid behind something to see wht was happening. "OK, next, Misty and Ash. Show me what you can do." So Misty bent over the bed, and Ash inserted his dick up her ass. For 7 minutes, he fucked her, until Delia looked over at Dawn, who was fine. "You go join them." So Dawn got up, and kissed Misty for 15 seconds, until she got down and licked Misty's tits.

"Shit, this feels so fucking good!" Misty quietly said. Dawn started sucking on her nipples, and Misty was fingering her pussy. Pikachu was sitting there, jerking his 5 inch dick, which is quite long for a Pikachu.(Becuase I'm following midnightrebellions no Pok phillia suggestion, Pikachu can't join, but next chapter will have Pok phillia!) Most Pikachu were usually 3 inches, but Ash's Pikachu's was longer than usual. Ash came and Dawn went to lick the cum out of her ass. "Oh my god, I love this." Misty said.

Next, Dawn layed down, and Ash decided on Vaginal Sex. He put his cock into her vag, and went to work. Misty went over to Dawn and kissed her. Then she licked all the way down to her stomach, and back up to her boobs. She licked her titties, while getting fingered by Dawn. "Wow, who knew sex was so good? This is a dream!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash kept pounding away, while Misty sucked her tits. About 8 minutes later, Pikachu came, and yelled "PIKAAA!" Only Delia noticed, and felt something white splash on her. She licked it, and enjoyed it. Little did she know that she just licked Pika-cum. 7 minutes later, Ash came into Dawn, and this time, Misty licked her cum, again!

"Delia, why haven't you fucked yet?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I was just about to. Dawn, go lay down and Misty, get on her face so she can lick your pussy. Ash, fuck me OK baby?." So Dawn licked Mistys pussy while she sat on her face. Delia leaned over the bed, while Ash stuck his tired cock inside of her. "Ash, wait baby." She put something on Ash. "This is so you wont cum until I take it off." So Ash fucked Delia, and Delia had her face shoved in Dawn's pussy. A few minutes lates, Delia couldn't help but scream and moan as loud as she could.

-MEANWHILE AT OAK'S LAB-  
"Sounds like Lt. Surge is back." Oak said.

-BACK AT THE KETCHUM RESIDENCE-  
Delia was shouting as loud as she could by now. "Holy shit! Fuck! Wow Ash, damn you're so good. Give it to me good baby, god damn give it to me hard. AUGH YES!" 30 minutes and 2 cumshots from Misty and Dawn later, Delia had everyone got on their knees on the floor. "Have you guys ever heard of a 'cum shower'? This is it." She took the thing off and instructed Ash to jack off. Ash released a load of cum. He came all over everybody, and drenched them in cum. Every girl was licking each other, and it took them a little over 20 minutes to lick up half the cum, and they all passed out on Delia's cum soaked bed, with Delia's hand over Ask's cock, Misty's hand covering Delia's tits, and Dawn with one finger in her, and one in Misty, while Ash was holding one of Dawn's tits. Pikachu ran to the bed and slid his dick inide of Dawn, who was laying sideways, and fell asleep.(which is not Pok phillia, since they didn't fuck)

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	5. Chapter 5: When Mom Isn't Home

Quick Notes: This is a some-what continuation of Chapter 4, so if you want, read that first. I'm bringing back Pok phillia (Pok mon/human sex. for those of you not in the know-how)because I got bored and I'm out of ideas, and I'll see what I get. This chapter is very long, like my dic... uh, I mean, so there is more Pok mon Sexual acts! Enjoy!

Last Time on Pok mon XXX:  
Ash and Misty went to court and won their case, and Ash went back home. Shortly after, he learns he got May pregnant. When he tried to visit her, his mom stopped him, and they had a special mother-son bonding day. After visiting May, she made him promise not to fuck any other girls after their child's birth, so Ash had Delia, Misty, and Dawn join him for a big foursome, where our sex-crazed females left our hero last time!

Chapter 5: When Mom isn't Home

Ash and May were inside Ash's house. Delia went away on a vacation, not knowing Ash was still supposed to be home. Ash was holding Ash Jr., and May was making some warm milk so they could lay the baby down for it's nap.

"I can't beleive I'm already a mother!" May said, while feeding her baby. "And who'd think that YOU would be the father?" she added.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy." he replied. May laid Ash Jr. down to sleep. "He's asleep, so now what?" He asked.

"I think we should have some fun. And by fun, I mean real fun." she answered. Ash knew what she meant by fun, but not 'real fun'.

"What's "Real Fun"?" Ash asked.

"Of course, sex is fun. But I want to up the ante. Come to my bedroom." she said, motioning him towards her. Ash followed her to his bedroom, and May took her clothes off and laid on the bed, spreading her legs. Ash slid his dick into her vagina and fucked her until he came.

"How does this 'up the ante'?" Ash asked. May just stood up and walked up to him.

"Let's fuck some Pok mon. I know that got you in trouble, but... Officer Jenny isn't here, or close to here. No one will know. C'mon Ash, let's do it." May persuasively said. Ash thought about it, and decided on an answer.

"Hell yeah!" Ash yelled.

"Do you have your Pok mon? Mine are at the Pok mon Center." she asked. Ash had an idea.

"May go hide! I have an idea." So May went and hid. "Hey! Pikachu, come here!" Pikachu came into the bedroom. He was eating in the kitchen. "Hey Pikachu. We're best buddies, right? So you will join me in some fun, right?"

"Pi Pika?" Pikachu said confused.

"Look. May!" he yelled. May came out of hiding, and Pikachu stared and got hard. He tried to cover up, but May went over to him and uncovered his dick. She saw it was pretty long, close to Ash's dick size, but not quite, since Ash's was 7 inches, and Pikachu was a whopping 5 inches. She got even more horny, and just stared at it.

"Hey, Pikachu?" May started. "I want to see what you're capable of. Could you just jack off real quick? I want to see how that works." Pikachu was reluctant at first, but he slowly started jacking his yellow shlong(yes it's a term for penis). About 7 minutes later, a restless, horny May finially saw Pikachu blow a load of cum. She put some on her finger and licked it. "Mmm! Pikachu's cum is great! Ash, come try it!" she said enthusiastically. Ash instantly got a horrified look.

"What! You want me to try Pikachu's cum? You didn't tell me I was doing something gay!" he said. May just smiled.

"Me and the other girls did a lot of lesbian things. You could at least do something gay once to make up for it. Besides, this is a Pok mon. There's no such thing as gay when it's two different species!" she said.

"Maybe you're right." he said in defeat.

"Wow." May thought to herself. "it's easy to persuade Ash into doing stuff. That might come in handy." Ash went to a nervous Pikachu, and got down so he could get to his cum better. After moments of pause, he put Pikachu's cum on his finger, and licked it.

"Wow, you were right. Pika-cum isn't half bad!" he admitted.

"Good!" May said. "Now suck his dick!"

"What, I'm not sucking his di..." he started. But he felt something and it interupted him. Pikachu started licking Ash's shaft, and looked up at him. "Oh, fine." he said. He got on the floor, and grabbed Pikachu's dick. He moved his mouth until he was around his head, and started sucking Pikachu's dick.

"Pi...Pika..." Pikachu moaned.

-TURNING PIKACHU TRANSLATOR ON-(so you guys know what's going on in Pikachu's head, even if they don't)

Ash kept sucking Pikachu's cock, while May watched. "Yeah, you suck that dick dry Ash!" she cheered.

"Pika... wow, Ash is good. Damn, we should've done this shit long ago." Pikachu said to himself. But of course, all Ash and May heard was "Pika... pi pika chu chu pi pikachu pi pi".

Eventually, Pikachu came in Ash's mouth, and he got up and swallowed it. "Heh, good you finially have same gender sex, huh?" May joked.

"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged. He grabbed a Pok Ball, and threw a Pok mon out.

"Gardevoir." It said.

"Now, it's your turn!" Ash smirked.

"You think I'm scared of a little same gender sex?" she said. She went right up to Gardevoir and kissed her. Ash and Pikachu went on the bed and got ready to jack off. May started licking Gardevoir's small pussy, while Gardevoir laid there.

"Garde, Gardevoir voir!"

-TURNING GARDEVOIR TRANSLATOR ON-

May was now fisting Gardevoir. "*sigh* This is nice and all, but I wish I had some dick in me." Gardevoir said.

"I know what you mean, I wish I could put my dick in something other than Ash's mouth." Pikachu told her. Pikachu tapped Ash's arm.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu got down and went behind May and started air-humping her. "Oh, I get it. May, Pikachu wants to fuck you, while I get Gardevoir. That correct Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. So May got off Gardevoir and went to Ash, while Pikachu got ready to drill May. Gardevoir just jacked Ash off, while Pikachu dug his dick into May's ass. Pikachu went doggy-style, since it was the easiest thing for him to do.

"Oh god. Pikachu, you're dick slides in and out really easily! I don't know if it's because your cock is smaller, or if my ass has loosened from Ash, but this feels so good!" She complimented. Pikachu went faster. Meanwhile, Gardevoir liked to take things slow. She had just now begun to suck Ash's dick. About 2 minutes later, Pikachu came inside of May. So they just sat and watched Gardevoir. By then, Gardevoir stood up, and slid dpwn onto Ash's cock. She pumped up and down, making Ash feel like his dick was going to break, but it felt so good. Ash tried to hold it in, but he couldn't and came in Gardevoir. Gardevoir just shreiked, and lapped up the rest of Ash's sweet, sticky cum. Now it was time to switch. Gardevoir walked over to Pikachu, while May walked over to Ash.

"Wow, Ash is great! How was May?" Gardevoir asked Pikachu.

"She was great, but I did most of the work." Pikachu replied.

"Well, don't you worry your spiky little ears. I'll do some work too," she replied. She bent down and sucked Pikachu's dick, while Pikachu jacked himself off, so he could speed up the process. When he finially came in her mouth, Pikachu went doggy-style, and rammed her sweet ass. "Shit! Oh, fuck Pikachu! Please don't stop!" So Pikachu went faster.

"I hope you enjoy this, because you've never had dick like this before!" Pikachu bragged. Right before he came, he pulled his cock out and sprayed it all over Gardevoir's face. "Too bad we aren't a compatable breeding pair, cause I would love to give you an egg." Pikachu said. He and Gardevoir left to go eat.

-TURNING ALL Pok mon TRANSLATORS OFF-

"I guess it's our turn." May said. Ash laid down, while May licked Ash's head. Ash petted May head like a dog, and she took it as a sign to suck. So she sucked his dick, and even managed to deep-throat.

"Shit, you get better every time we fuck!" Ash told her. May just sped up the sucking in return. "Y'know. Misty and Dawn still don't know about our baby, and they always text me asking about sex."

May stopped for a second. "You remember our deal, right?" Ash just nodded his head. May went back to sucking, when she got on her hands and knees. putting her round ass in the air. Ash stuck his dick into her ass, and rammed her as hard as he could. May boobs flopped around, but that's the only reaction. May was used to it, so she didn't moan. "Hey Ash, when will you tell your mom about her grandson? Our child?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm still scared about what her reaction will be. I mean, we're only 10." he said. May just shrugged it off.

"Oh, fuck" May shouted. Ash sped up, and May lost her balance and fell, but Ash didn't stop. "Ooh, shit. That's how you up the ante. For fuck's sake, I hope you don't get me pregnant. Again."

"Don't worry, you're fine. I think we can fuck a few more times before that happens." he replied.

"Ash. Talk to me like a worthless whore." May said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. I see it in porn stories all the time, so I thought it would be fun." she said. "Here, I'll start you in a minute." she said. A minute later, Misty suddenly said, "Yes! Ash, fuck me like the bitch I am! Yes, oh fuck yes!" she said.

"Yeah, you like this cock don't you. You're just a slut, and all you ever think about is cock isn't it? Yeah, you're a nasty bitch." he said.

May just laughed. "That was fun, but I don't see the point of trash talking the female, or in some cases, the male." she said. 4 silent minutes went by, except for some grunting and ocasional moaning, and Ash came into May's ass.

"WAHHH! WAHHHH WA WA WAHH!"

"Sound's like we woke the baby." May said. She got dressed and went downstairs. Ash got dressed and followed. When he went downstairs, he saw May breast-feeding Ash Jr., he saw Pikachu sleeping on the couch, and Gardevoir laying on the floor. He called Gardevoir back to its ball. He grabbed his Pok gear. He was recording him and May having sex, but only the silent parts.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"I'll get it." Ash said. May went to Ash's room to sleep. He opened the door and saw Professor Oak. "Hey, Professor!" Ash said.

"Hello Ash! Can I come in?" he asked. Ash let him in, and he saw the baby. "Is that your baby brother?" he asked.

"Uh, no. That's mine." he said.

"What! You're baby? If you don't mind my asking, who is the mother?" he asked.

"May, from the Hoenn Region." he said.

"Ah, I knew there would be something up with you two!" he said. "So where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs, going to bed." he replied.

"OK, then. Where is your bathroom?" he asked.

"Upstairs." he answered. Oak went upstairs, torwards the bathroom. Ash just sat on the couch, looking at his texts.

-ONE NEW TEXT FROM MOM- flashed across the screen. He clicked it, and read the text.

"Hey, honey! I'm on vacation! How is my little boy growing?" it read. Ash sent his mom a picture of his dick. A few minutes later, she sent him a picture of her naked. She was holding up a peace-sign with her fingers, while smiling. He got another text. "Look at what happened at the hotel." it read. He was sent a video of some guy fucking her in the ass. It was a 15 second video. Ash sent his mom the video of him and May. She sent a text saying, "Wow! She seems to have some experience. Good job, Ashy! Speaking of experience, check this out. She sent him a video of someone, maybe female, licking her pussy.

"Who's that? She looks hot." Ash asked. His mom sent back a text saying, "That's the professor of the Unova Region. I sawn you look it up, so I thought you were traveling here, and I came to surprise you. But you didn't come. Anyway, I'm coming back home. See you tomorrow!." Ash put his Pok gear down, and heard Oak come down stairs.

"Bye Ash! If you see your mom, tell her that her Mr. Mime is doing great!" he said walking out the door.

30 seconds later, May walked downstairs. "Ash you won't beleive it!"

*flashback*

Oak opened the door to Ash's room and saw May.

"So you and Ash made a beautiful baby, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." May answered awkwardly.

"Well, since you're making babies," he grabbed her and ripped her clothes off. "How about we make one!" he said. He pulled his pants down and rammed his dick in her vagina. It hurt May so bad she started crying, but that only made Oak go harder and faster. "Yeah, our baby will be beautiful!" he said. He came in May's pussy, and threw her on the floor. He pulled his pants up and walked out the door.

*back to present time*

"Wow, I can't beleive it. Well, let's deal with it tomorrow, Let's sleep right now.

They went to sleep, and when they woke up, Ash got dressed in a new outfit. May was already awake, and Delia was home. Ash walked downstairs. Delia looked at him, and smiled. "Oh, there's my baby! And the father of my grandchild!"

"Wait, you're not mad?" he asked.

"No! Why would I be? If you think you're old enough to fuck all these girls, you're old enough to have a baby!" she said. "What's with the clothes?"

"Oh, I decided to visit the Unova Region! I know it means leaving May behind, but I'll hurry back!" he said.

"No need to worry! Go on an adventure! If I get lonely, you're mom is here, and she can help with the baby! And, I hear she's good at sex! Also, we decided on letting Oak fuck us! It's OK with us!" May told him.

Ash gave a confused look, but nodded in agreement! "Right, don't worry! And I know I'll become the Unova League Champion."

"Oh that's great dear!" Delia said. "I talked to Professor Juniper, so she knows you're coming!"

"Great, see you!" Ash said. "What will you guys do?"

May answered. "Well, we don't know what our entire plan will be, but we do know that once we put Ash Jr. down, me and your mom are going to explore each others bodies!" she said.

"Great! Send a video! I have to go catch a plane!" he said. He ran out the door, heading to the Unova Region.

What will happen when Ash arrives in Unova? What will the plane ride be like? Find out in Chapter 6!

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	6. Chapter 6: The Black Beauty

Quick Notes: I don't know why, but I feel like this is gonna let down some people looking forward to Iris's story... Anyway, here she is! This is a some-what continuation of Chapter 5, so if you want, read that first. The Pok phillia is not returning this chapter, so... oh well.

Last time on Pok mon XXX...  
Ash and May were home alone when they decided to have sex, and Delia found out about Ash and May's baby. After their little fuck session, Ash headed to Unova, where his next adventure awaited.

Chapter 6: The Black Beauty

Ash got off the plane to the Unova Region. When he got there, he went to Professor Juniper's lab, where he and the Professor fucked. Ash got a Pok mon, and headed on his way. As he was traveling, he ran into Iris, a normal sized, black skinned girl. When Pikachu first saw her, he got hard, because he has a thing for black chicks. Pikachu rubbed his crotch area. Something you might not know about Pikachu, is that they have a patch of fur over their dicks that work as pants, to stop their cock from coming out. Ash and Iris traveled, along with a green haired guy named Cilan. During their adventures, Cilan and Iris frequently had sex.

-FLASHBACK TO ONE NIGHT-  
"Oh shit!" Iris said, as Cilan slid his dick in and out of her vagina.

"Yeah, I'm a little more experienced, so you'd better hang on to something." Cilan commanded her. As he thrusted in and out, her head kept banging into the dresser behind her, and her tits shook around.

"Aw. ohh, ho shit! ohmigod, holy fuck..." Iris moaned.

-BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME-  
Now it was time for Ash to leave, both Cilan and Iris behind, where he could go home, to May, his mom, and be there for his son's 2nd birthday(read Chapter 4/5). He got on the plane, where he returned to Pallet Town.

"Hey, I'm home!" Ash yelled.

"Honey, welcome home!" Delia smiled, naked. She must've been bathing or something.

"Where's May?" he asked.

"Returning from picking up Jr. from the baby-sitters." she explained. "Your bedroom is nice and tidy. Head upstairs, May and I have a suprise for you." she commanded. Ash went upstairs to his room. He laid on his bed, where he jacked off. "Ash! Come downstairs!" Delia yelled. Ash walked downstairs, where Delia was holding up a bag.

"What's up guys?" Ash yelled.

"I miss adventuring with you, so I thought you could come with me on a hike." May said. Ash agreed, and they set off, where they eventually ended up in Viridian Forest. They walked for some time before Ash heard something rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" May asked.

"Let me check." Ash said. He snuck up to the bush, and looked in. He saw a lady crouched, watching a Caterpie. Ash tapped her shoulder. "Hey." Ash started. "Can we help yo..." he stopped as she turned around. "IRIS?!" he yelled.

"Ash, why are you here?" she asked. She looked over at May. "Hey! Is this that May chick your always chattering about?" she asked. She started looking at her, studying her body and figure. "Wow, totally bangable."

"Wha...?" May said. "Uh, heheh. thanks." she answered, awkwardly. Iris squeezed one of her boobs. "HEY!" she yelled, slapping her hands away.

"When are you and him gonna, y'know... *makes weird noises symbolizing sex*?" she whispered to May.

"What? We already had sex!" May yelled.

Iris looked at her, then Ash, then back at her, and laughed. "HAHAHAHA! What? This guy. He's just a kid!" she laughed. Ash got angry, as usual.

"No, for real! He's really good at sex!" May defended him.

Iris though for a minute. "OK then.. maybe I'll have to try him for myself, then." she said. She walked over to Ash.

"WHAT?!" May yelled. "No, I don't think that's a good idea, he's..." she started, then stopped.

"Uh, Iris?" Ash asked.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh... Shut up, Ash. Just enjoy." Iris demanded. She pulled Ash's pants down, and grabbed Ash's cock, and rubbed it until it got hard. Then, while they were still standing, Iris put his dick straight up, and sat herself on it.

"Uh, Iris, I don't..." he said.

"Ash." she interrupted. "Let me ask a question. Have you ever fucked a super experienced girl? Trust me, I know what I'm doing." she said. She slid down on his dick, and said, "Enjoy, 'cause you'll never get another girl like me." She said. She pumped her self on his dick, and kissed him. "Now that you're all warmed up, let's start this! May, enjoy the fuck-show!" she said. She laid Ash down and sucked his cock.

"Wow! She was right, she knows what she's doing." he complimented. She continued to suck and lick him. "Oh! Wow, this is great!" Ash exclaimed. May was angry, but she didn't try to stop it. Instead, she sat down against a tree, and rubbed her pussy through her pants. After a minute, she got really wet.

"Ash, I bet May never sucked you this good. I bet she barely sucked. You see..." she started, then sucked him a little more, then continued. "Mmm... I like to take my time. May probably sped through the sex. That's what I think." she guessed. She continued to suck, but slowly still. May took off her pants and rubbed through her panties while squeezing her tit.

"Wow, maybe I could learn a thing or two from her." May told herself. She knew everything Iris said was true, she did rush through. She knew that maybe this girl could teach her how to be better.

"Hey, Ash." Iris started. "I think we're ready to step it up a notch." she said. She stood up and pulled Ash to a standing position. She grabbed his dick and put it against her crotch area. "Now, rub my vagina, try to make me wet." she said. Ash rubbed her pussy, while Iris kissed him. After 30 seconds, Ash felt something on her pants. "Good, you made me wet! You might have what it takes after all!" she teased. Ash licked his finger.

"Uh, heh, not a very good taste." he said.

"Well, of course not! My pants absorbed the moisture, that's why!" she defended. "I'll have you know, my pussy juices happen to taste very good." she said.

"How do you know what they taste like?" Ash asked.

Iris got a little irritated. "HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK? I PUT MY FINGERS IN MY PUSSY AND TASTED IT, DUMBASS!" she yelled.

"Uh, oh yeah. Right..." Ash sheepishly replied.

"Now, you have earned the right to see me naked." she said. Ash started to get the feeling she thought she was the queen or something. Slowly, she took her shirt off, and rubbed her boobs. Then she took her bra off, revealing her tits. Then she, very, very, very slowly pulled her pants down, and slid her panties off. Ash started dripping, and Iris gave a smile. "Oh, can you not handle this body? Is it too much for you?" she teasingly asked.

"N-no. Not at all." Ash replied. Iris walked over to him.

"Good. Let's start Phase 2!" she said.

"What's Phase 2?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." she responded. "But you should be careful what you say..." she looked over at May. "May might think you're cheating on her." she said.

"Hey! I-I wouldn't think he'd choose you over me!" she defensively moaned. She splashed some cum on the grass, licked her fingers, then continued to finger herself. "God I'm drenched." she moaned.

"Heh, anyways... let's begin." she laid Ash by a tree, and grabbed his cock. She played with it, then laid down. Ash just looked at her. "What? Aren't you Mr. Good at Sex? Come fuck me already!" she yelled. Ash got up and slid his dick into her pussy with ease.

"Woah... I thought it would be harder to go in. I guess you're not a virgin." Ash said.

"Damn right I'm not. How could someone with my body live without boys trying to fuck me... not like I'd say no." she said.

"Slut." May coughed. Iris just gave her a look, but was immediately thrown off balance by Ash's sudden thrust.

"Shit! Ash! Wait for me to be ready!" she yelled. "Now go! Damn Ash, you can't just ram someone without them knowing."

"S-sorry Iris..." he said, then proceeded to fuck her.

"Wow! May, you weren't kidding! Ash is a great fucker, you're lucky to have a dick like this, though..." she said, then whispered 'you don't deserve it' to herself.

"H-h-hey Iris... I... I think I'm about to... yep, definintly about to cum." Ash warned.

"QUICK! PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT!" she quickly yelled. He pulled it out and stood there, confused. "What's wrong with you? Jack off and cum all over me!" Ash jumped a little and started jacking off until he came all over Iris. She tasted some of it. "Mmm... yum. Best cum ever, it's like heaven. Like, God's cum..." she said, but stopped because she remembered people were there. "I... I mean, Pfft. Not the best, I've tasted better cum." she said.

"What! Hey, you have no room to talk! I bet yours is horrible." Ash yelled.

"Hmm!" Iris smiled. She grabbed Ash's dick and put her mouth back to use.

"Aughh! Wow, that's so good!" Ash said. Ash came in her mouth, and she swallowed all of it. Some dripped out of her mouth when she opened it.

"Holy fuck! That's good." she whispered to herself. Then she stuck her ass up. "I hope you know what's next. This time, you may be allowed to cum in my ass!" she said, almost like a queen.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! That's enough!" May said. "Iris, you've had enough. Ash and I are going home!" she said. Iris just sat her down.

"Listen, I traveled with Ash and never once fucked him, and you've gotten in his pants a lot. Let me enjoy this!" she said, with fake sympaty. May agreed with her, though she had no idea why. She told Ash to enter her ass. Ash stuck his dick into her ass, and fucked her.

"Woah, fuck!" Iris shouted. "Shit. Wow, fuck me! Holy fuck, I can't stand it." she screamed. "Ash! You're the best I've ever had. Holy s-s-s-s-s-shit!" she sceeched.

"Total slut." May coughed.

"Oh, Iris! Head's up! I'M CUMMING!" Ash yelled.

"Ash! Cum inside of me! Come on, I want to feel your cum in me!" she said. Ash came inside her, and Iris collapsed. May noticed all of the cum.

"Wow... I've never seen Ash cum so much." she said.

"Well, maybe because you sped through and didn't get him ready for the orgasm of his life!" she said.

"Uh, well... could you teach me then? How do you make him cum so hard?" she asked.

"Well, go over there and I'll help." she said. May walked over to Ash, and Iris took off May's clothes. "First, I need to see how you are to find out how to do this." she said. She leaned May against a tree and started to eat her out.

"Wow! Ho-o-oly shit." she said. "How the fuck does this help?"

"I have a special talent." Iris bragged. "The taste of a woman's pussy shows her sexual personality, so when I taste it, I know how to give both of you amazing sex." she explained.

"Wow... I, I never knew pussys were somewhat helpful..." she said. "Aghh!" she yelped moments later.

"Not a bad taste... I think I know how you and lover-boy over there can do." she said. "Do as I did. Slowly suck his magnificent dick." Iris commanded her, wiping cum off her mouth. May did as she was told.

-FAST FORWARD THROUGH HER LONG TUTORIAL-  
Ash and May are now hardcore fucking...

"HOLY SHIT! THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD!" May yelled. She had cum on her face from earlier, and her pussy was hurting from earlier. Now Ash was banging her from the back, where he was about to cum inside of her.

"Now who sounds like a slut?" Iris smirked.

"UH, MAY! I'M GONNA CUM!" he screamed. He came inside of May, which overfilled and shot from her ass.

"Now, Snow White! You've been taught how to fuck like a slut, a-you're welcome!" Iris said. May got up with an irritated face.

"I don't think that's an appropriate name!" she said to herself.

"What'dya mean?" she asked. "Anyways, I think I'm gonna crash at yall's place. Let's go!" Iris said. May was about to protest, but Iris already ran off to far, so she just sighed. They went all the way back home, where Delia was waiting for them.

"Woah, May, that's a lot of cum on your face. How long were you guys at it?" she joked. Then Iris walked in. "!. Ah, is this your Unova friend?" Then she took a closer look. "Huh..."

"Uh, what is?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing." she asked. "I've just been told that... and, uh... Iris, was it? Not being racist, but I heard black people are shit at sex." she said.

"Actually, that's incorrect. I've been fucked by so many people, I'm considered one of the biggest sluts on Unova. And that's something I'm damn proud of." Iris proudly said.

"Well, maybe I should take you for a spin, Ms. Slut!" Delia said.

"We can go to the bedroom right now if you want." she said. They went to her bedroom, and all you could hear was moaning and shaking beds. When they came back down, they were both undressed.

"Wow... fuck that was amazing." Delia said.

"You weren't bad either. I think you made me cum harder than most women I've fucked." Iris complimented back. "Whew, I'm glad I don't restrict myself to just guys. It's great to be a bi-sexual!" she claimed with a smile.

"Y'know, all of Ash's lady friends are bi-sexual." Delia said.

"I'll have to meet them one day!" Iris said, before lying on the couch to masturbate.

"Ash, I got a call from a Professor Sycamore, from a place called Kalos. Maybe you should go!" Delia said.

"I just might go! I have a strong feeling I'll beat the Kalos League!" Ash said. "C'mon Pikachu!" Pikachu ran down the stairs from Ash's room, and jumped onto his shoulder.

So with that, Ash fucked a new girl, made plans to visit Kalos, and came harder than ever, thanks to... Iris, A.K.A. The Black Beauty.

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Serena

Quick Notes: This is a some-what continuation of Chapter 6, so if you want, read that first. If it isn't obvious, Serena is the main girl this story. I never watched a lot of X and Y, and I didn't like XYZ, so my knowledge of Serena is limited... also, some Queen of Kalos named Aria might make it.

Last time on Pok mon XXX...  
Ash returned home, where he and May went on a trip into Viridian Forest. While there, Ash ran into Iris, who showed Ash and May how to have great sex, and she stayed behind as Ash traveled to Kalos, the next, brand new region.

Chapter 7: Sweet Serena

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash said. "We lost the Kalos League, but that doesn't mean we're not an awesome team!" Ash said. "Except we've lost every single regional league we've fought in." he sighed.

"Pika, Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a plane, ready to return to Kanto.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" someone asked.

"No, you can sit there." Ash said. He looked up to see who it was. "Serena?" Serena looked up.

"Oh, Ash! I didn't recognize you!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing on this plane?" he asked.

"Don't you remember we grew up together in Pallet Town? I wanted to visit, do you still live there?" she asked.

"Yeah! It'll be great for all my friends to meet you." Ash said.

"That would be great!" Serena said. "I would love to meet your friends!" she said.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Excuse me," a guy who worked on the plane interrupted. "But all Pok mon not in Pok Balls must be kept with us in the Pok mon Daycare." he explained.

"You have a whole day-care on this plane? That's so cool!" Serena said.

"I'm going to need your Pikachu!" he said. Ash handed him Pikachu. "Thank you." he walked off. Ash and Serena talked until it turned night.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS!" a lady on the P.A. said.

"PLEASE REMAIN QUIET, AS NOT TO DISTURB PASSENGERS WHO WANT TO SLEEP!"

Ash and Serena sat for an hour until they noticed everyone else fell asleep. "Are you ready for this?" Serena said.

"You know I am." Ash said. Serena grabbed his cock and pulled it out of his pants. She rubbed it a little, then she licked it. Eventually, she started sucking on it, until he came in her mouth.

"Ugh, never did like the taste." Serena said. A flight-attendant walked by.

"I was going to offer you some nuts, but it looks like you have some already. Have this." the lady said. She handed him a condom. "Don't be too loud you two." she said walking off.

Ash just threw the condom, and fucked Serena in the chair. Serena fell asleep on Ash's lap, and Ash fell asleep on the chair.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE HAVE REACHED PALLET TOWN'S AIRPLANE LANDING AREA!" the lady on the P.A. said.

"Ash, Ash! Wake up, we're here!" she said. Ash got up and followed her. Serena went to Ash's house.

"Huh... I guess no one is home." he said.

"Ash? Ash, is that you?" a voice said.

"Yes! Who's home?" Ash asked.

"Me!" the voice said. Iris walked around the corner.

"Uh, she's in your family?" Serena asked.

"No, Iris is just a friend." Ash said.

"Your mom and May went to Professor Oak's, y'know, for a 'lesson'." Iris smiled. "Your other friends, Misty and Dawn, they're next-door. They moved here." Iris noticed Serena. "Ooh, who's this? She looks like a good little girl." she said.

"What does she mean by that?" Serena asked.

"Iris, I'm home!" Delia said.

"So is Ash!" Iris yelled. Delia saw Ash. "Oh! Ash! Would you like your 'Welcome Home' present?" she asked. Then she noticed Serena. "Oh! A new friend. Heh, uh Ash. If you keep bringing women home, there'll be no more room for us." Delia said. "Uh, this girl looks familiar."

"Mom, this is Serena. She was from my camp when we were kids." Ash explained.

"Hmm...? Oh, yeah! I remember her! How are you guys, I heard you moved to Kalos." Delia said.

"Yes, ma'am. We went to Kalos once camp ended, because Kanto became boring for my mom, but I liked it here. It was a shame moving away from my friends, but there's a lot of fun things in Kalos." Serena said.

"Really? Have you been to Unova?" Iris asked.

"No, not once. But I've always wanted to go." she explained.

"Well," Iris said. "I think I can give you a taste of some of Unova's delicacies." she said, suggestively.

"Uhh, what?" Serena asked.

"Oh, Iris..." Ash statred. "Serena isn't bi-sexual. She's straight." Ash explained.

"That's not a fun way to live your life. Maybe I can fix it." Iris said.

"I'm getting a sense of what you're suggesting. And, I'm perfectly fine with my sexuality." she explained. Iris walked by Ash.

"Your new friend is kinda lame." she whispered. She walked out the door to find a guy to fuck.

"So... Ash." Delia said. "Let me take Pikachu to my room. I want to do a test on Pikachu's electricity, especially one with power like yours." Delia said.

"Pikachu, do you want to help Mom with a test?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, jumping into Delia's arms. Delia went to her room.

"So, you wanna fuck?" Serena asked.

"Hey, Ash!" May said, before Ash got to answer. She walked through the door, holding a Pok Ball in her hand. "Uh, who's she?"

"A friend from Kalos." Ash said.

"No shit. I knew that!" May yelled. Serena tried to supress a laugh.

"Uh, May, this is Serena." Ash said.

"Hi, I knew Ash from when we were kids." Serena said. "How'd you guys meet?" she asked.

"He fried my bike. I only followed him because I needed a new bike from him." she said.

"Nope," Ash said. "That's Misty's excuse. Pick another one."

"Uh, so... Serena? What did you and Ash do in Summer Camp?" May asked.

"Oh, it's not what we did, it's who we did." Serena said. "We liked to hide behind the buildings and fuck each other senseless. It was a fun summer." Serena said.

"Oh, sounds like you guys had fun, then!" May said.

-DING~DONG-

"I'll get it!" Ash said. He opened the door.

"Hello." The person said.

"Oh my god! You're here!" May shouted. She ran to the door and pushed Ash out of the way. "How long did it take you?"

"Hey, good to see ya, sis!" the person said.

"I recognize that voice. It's Max!" Ash said, going to the door.

"Come in!" May said. Max walked through the door.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Serena said. Max tried to hide his embarrasment.

"Uh, who... who's this?" Max asked.

"Serena, she's a friend." May said. "So, Max! Has your little peeper grown at all or do I still have to measure it with toothpicks?" she teased.

"Hey! My 'peeper' wasn't that small. It was perfectly O.K!" Max yelled.

-DING~DONG-

"Huh? I'll get it." Ash said. He opened the door. "Hello? Uh, Bonnie? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Clemont dropped me off here, he wants you to babysit while he researched with Professor Oak and Tracey!" Bonnie said.

-If you don't remember Bonnie, she's Clemont's little sister from X&Y.-

"Well, come in." Bonnie walked inside and sat on the couch.

"I'm tired." she said, suddenly. She walked upstairs.

A few minutes later, Delia walked down.

"Hey! Is Pikachu done yet?" Ash asked.

"No..." Delia said. "But, some child is in your bed. You might want to see what's up." she said.

"Oh, that's Bonnie. She's Clemont's sister. She traveled with us in Kalos." Ash said. Delia walked off, stll wondering who Clemont was.

"I guess we should check on her." Ash said. Ash, May, Max, and Serena walked upstairs to check on her. Ash opened the door. "Hey Bon..." he stopped. He saw Bonnie with no clothes on, fingering herself. She looked over and stopped. "Bonnie? What are you doing? Ash asked.

"Obviously, I'm fingering myself. Duh..." she said.

"How do you know about doing that?" Ash asked.

"You don't think I never got ahold of Clemont's porn?" she asked, with a wet finger pointing at them. "Plus... Serena taught me how one day."

"Heheheh, uh... Bonnie's confused. I never did that!" she nervously said. She gave Bonnie a look that said, 'Keep Quiet'. May looked down at her brother.

"Ooh... Max, I guess it did grow. I can see it through your pants!" she said. Max looked at his pants, and noticed his cock sticking out. He awkwardly covered himself. "Max, you stay here, see if you can make a new friend." May said. Ash and Serena followed her out the door.

"So, you like what you see?" Bonnie asked. She pulled Max into the room. Meanwhile, Ash, May, and Serena were on the couch downstairs.

"So, does anyone else feel bored?" May asked.

"Yeah... I know!" Serena piped up. "Let's play the Question Game. We have to ask each other questions. No matter how embarassing, we HAVE to answer them." she explained. "May, you start. Choose a person and ask them."

"OK, Serena. Here's a question for you... What would be your stripper name?" she asked.

"Sweet Serena." she answered.

"Sounds like you've given that question some thought before. What, you wanna be a stripper?" May asked.

"Well," she started. "When I was a little older than Bonnie, I did. I put on shows for some kids. It's how I made money, but I told my mom I helped with a carwash." she said. "Now, May. Here's your question. Are you bi-sexual?"

"No, I'm not." she answered. "I'm tri-sexual." she said.

"What the hell is tri-sexual?" Serena asked.

"It means you like boys, girls, and Pok mon." she said.

"You like to fuck Pok mon? That's weird... but, cool!" Serena said.

"OK, Ash. Your question..." May said.

"Actually, I'm fine. Go ahead and ask Serena a question." Ash said.

So May asked Serena a question. Serena answered.

"OK, May. If I told you to give Ash a hand-job, would you do it?" Serena asked.

"If I asked you for help, would you help?" May asked. Serena just smiled.

-RING RING RING- -RING RING RING-

May answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh really? Shit, I'm coming!" May ran off. "I need to go to Oak's lab, see ya in a bit."

"Well, now what?" Ash asked.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't still jack you off." Serena said. Ash laid back and Serena pulled his pants down. She grabbed his dick and rubbed it until it was hard. She looked up, then started to suck his dick. "Hey, Ash. Watch this." She sucked him off really fast, and licked at the same time, while jacking him off. Eventually, Ash came in her mouth, then she started coughing. "God, the taste is fucking horrible." She said, disgusted.

"Then let's move on to something that doesn't involve you tasting this." Ash said. He laid her on her back and rammed his dick in her vagina.

"Oh, yeah! This is more like it!" Serena said. "Ram it on up there, baby. Ram it good!"

"Wow, I never knew someone as excited to get fucked this much!" Ash said.

"Well, you've never met me either." Serena said. Ash proceeded to fuck her. "Jeez, Ash. I'm on a wobbly table, could you be more gentle before you break it?" she asked.

"You got it!" he said. He slowed down. Serena rubbed her vagina, and played with her tits.

"Phew... God." Serena sighed. Ash kept ramming her until she screamed. "God damn! Ash, I-I'm about to cum! I mean, I'm about to cum hard!" Serena warned.

"What? I'm not even close yet!" Ash moaned.

"Oh well. Keep fucking anyway." Serena yelled. About 45 seconds later, Serena sprayed cum all over Ash's clothes, which caused Ash to cum inside Serena.

"Woah, first you came, then I came right then, even though I wasn't ready!" Ash said.

"That's how good I am." Serena said. Ash took his cock out, and grabbed a towel to clean the cum off. May walked through the door.

"Hey guys." she greeted. "My Blaziken was trying to fuck some other Pok mon, then he tried to fuck me. He always was a horny bastard." she said. Then she looked up and saw Serena's whatsitz and whositz, if you know what I mean. "Oh, did you guys do it without me?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little." Serena said. She got up and put her clothes on, and then Bonnie and Max came downstairs.

"Max is pretty OK, I wanna keep him around." Bonnie said. She came out undressed, with cum on her face, breasts, and hair. Some was by her vagina, and her ass. "Problem is he's really quick." She complained.

"I still can't beleive you know about all that stuff." Ash said.

-DING~DONG-  
Ash opened the door, and Clemont was there. "Hey! Just making sure Bonnie made it here." he said.

"She came." Ash said. "She came in different ways." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked.

"Well, first she came to my door," he said, before opening the door more. "Then she came all over herself, I think." Ash said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled. He ran over to her. "What have you been doing in here?" he asked.

"Having sex with Max!" she said.

"Do you not know that could get you pregnant? No, you don't. You're coming back with me." Clemont said.

"No, let me stay! I want to stay!" Bonnie protested. "If you let me stay, I can suck your penis." Bonnie offered.

"Uh, Bonnie. Let's go!" Clemont yelled. He grabbed her clothes and her arms and dragged her out.

After a few moments of silents, Max spoke up.

"Well, she's better than you sis!" Max said.

"The hell are you talking about? I'm a mature person, who can fuck better than her." May said. "And if you get any ideas, don't. I'm not fucking you anymore, you're not within my age-group."

"What?! I wasn't thinking about that!" he said.

"Well, if you're still horny, go masturbate or something. It'd do your tiny little prick some good. It's so fuckin' tiny!" she teased.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe I will!" he said. He ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Ash said. "C'mon Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu took a walk, where the next Chapter will begin.

-TO BE CONTINUED.- 


	8. Chapter 8: It's Rocket Science!

Quick Notes: This is a continuation of Chapter 7, so if you want, read that first. Not much to say... it's Team Rocket... well, Jessie anyway.

Last time on Pok mon XXX...  
Serena visited with Ash, where.. you can guess what happened. Bonnie and Max also had some major fun. Ash went on a hike. Short description done now.

Chapter 8: It's Rocket Science!

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the street, looking around. Ash wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was looking hard.

"Well Pikachu. I forgot how boring traveling alone was." Pikachu just nodded in agreement. "Problem is, I'm too strong to battle wild Pok mon around here. I wish someone were here with us."

"Pika..." Pikachu sadly replied. Then his ears perked up. "Chu!" he startled.

"What is it Pikachu?" he asked. Ash looked around, but saw nothing. Then he heard footsteps approaching. Jessie from Team Rocket was standing in front of him. Pikachu got into a battle stance, electricity surrounding its body. "Team Rocket! Why do you keep chasing me for my Pikachu, huh? Why don't you leave us the fuck alone!?" Ash yelled.

"Oh, big words from such a small child." Jessie laughed. "But, your guess is wrong. I don't want your damn Pikachu." she told him.

"Wha..." Ash stammered.

"Did you really think I followed you for your Pikachu?" she said, walking torwards him. "As if. I really followed you because... I wanted something else. And since James and Meowth are finially gone..." she grabbed his dick from outside his pants. "You can be all mine!" She pulled Ash's pants down, and stared at his dick. She looked up and smiled, and said, "Trust me, you'll love this." She licked his dick a little, then put it in her mouth. After sucking his dick for a minute, she deepthroated, without choking, and when there was room, she jacked him off. A minute later, Ash came in her mouth. She swallowed it all in one gulp, and continued sucking.

"I just came, and you're still sucking?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you want to speed through this? Then let's speed." Jessie said. She turned over and ripped her clothes off, as if they were pre-ripped already. "How do you feel about anal, twerp?" Ash stepped forward, and rammed his dick into her ass.

"Hey, you're not a virgin are you?" he asked.

"Why would you think I'm a virgin? I'm a grown-ass adult... plus, do you not remember jail?" she asked.

-FLASHBACK-  
They got up and followed Jenny to the cell. On the way, they heard moaning, and they looked in a cell, with Jessie and James from Team Rocket screwing each-other. "HEY, I told you two no sex in jail. One more time, and I'm going to move both of you!"

"This is why I hate that fucking cop!" Jessie mumbled.  
-PRESENT TIME-  
"Eh, you saw that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and I heard moaning coming from your cell. Mmm... delicious moaning. That orange-haired chick looked hot, but she sounds sexy as fuck. So after you guys got out of the big house, I broke out and tried her out myself. And before you ask, I left those sorry excuses for a partner in jail. Fuck them..." she said.

Behind them, Pikachu was jacking off to this. He had already came twice, and a Caterpie was licking any cum that flew into the grass. Then, Pikachu was grabbed from behind. All he could hear was laughing.

"Quiet, you Pikachu!" a voice said.

"Yes, that'll ruin the plan." another voice said. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but nothing happened. Pikachu looked surprised and turned around to see James and Meowth. "What, you didn't think we'd fall for that old trick again, did you?" James asked.

"Yeah, we're wearing an electric-proof uniform." Meowth said. Pikachu kept trying to shock them, but it wasn't working. James and Meowth threw Pikachu into the balloon. "Jess came up with the perfect distraction plan!" Meowth complimented.

Meanwhile, Ash had came in Jessie's ass and was gettin another blowjob from Jessie. Jessie looked by the bushes and saw Pikachu was gone. She looked up and saw the balloon flying off. She swallowed some cum and stood up. "Well, that was... fun. Bye for now, twerp." she said, walking off naked.

"Wha..." Ash hadn't completely realized what just happened. "Hmm... C'mon Pikachu, let's..." he turnedd around and didn't see his little yellow buddy anywhere. "Pikachu?" Ash asked. He called out for him and looked everywhere, but he couldn't find Pikachu. He ran back to Pallet Town, to Professor Oak. "Professor Oak! My Pikachu's gone!" Ash yelled.

"What?! Where did it go?" Oak asked.

"Well, how should I know? He ran off." Ash said. He looked out the window, and immediatly ran off.

"Ash, wait!" Oak yelled. "Why do I have the feeling he's getting himself into trouble?"

Ash ran down off and ran into Misty. "Hey, Ash! Long time no see!" Misty greeted.

"Misty, no time. Pikachu ran off and I need to get him." Ash told her.

"What? Then let's go!" Misty said. Misty ran after Ash, but she had no idea where they were going. "Ash, where are we going?" Misty asked. Ash didn't answer, he just kept running. "Don't answer then." Misty told him, but quietly.

A few minutes later, they reached a big stone wall. "What is this place?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but I know Pikachu's here." Ash said. He rubbed his hand against the wall, and he pressed a secret button. "Well... I guess we go in."

Ash and Misty walked into the strange place, and on the walls were strange symbols. Ash and Misty walked along the wall studying the symbols. "This place is kinda cool. I bet lots of research takes place here." Misty said.

As Ash was walking along the wall, something grabbed him and pulled him into a seperate corridor. "Shh." a voice warned. He looked up and saw Jessie standing there.  
"Hey! Where's my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea where your Pikachu is. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came here to get my Pikachu!" Ash said. "Tell me where Pikachu is, and where I am." Ash demanded.

"Hmm..." Jessie thought. "I don't remember... I bet a dick in my ass will help me remember." Jessie said seductively. She pulled her pants down and leaned on a wall. "Well, do you want answers?" she asked. Ash turned around to see if Misty was watching. She was too busy looking at some of the symbols and looking at them in a book she found.

"Alright, fine. But you better give me answers." Ash said. He pulled his pants down and put his cock in her ass. As he was fucking her, she was fingering herself. After 3 minutes, Ash came inside of Jessie. She got down and jacked Ash off. Then she licked the head of his dick. Then she gave him a blowjob. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"I'm going to torture you and leave you mid-cum." Jessie whispered. "Save it." she walked off. Ash walked over to Misty, who was looking intently at the symbols.

"Have you figured ANYTHING out?" Ash jokingly asked. Misty was too concentrated to notice.

"Yeah, I'm decoding these symbols." she explained. "This wall said 'Tis be the room of the great...', well, this part's unreadable. I'm looking at this wall." she said, and went back to studying. After a few seconds, Misty had decoded the message. "Ahh!" she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Ash asked.

"Oh, this is a weird one. It reads, 'Those who fuck in this room shall acheive success..." Hey Ash. We should fuck, maybe we'll acheive success!" Misty joked. Jessie was eavesdropping.

"Success? So, since me and him fucked... that means I becime Team Rocket highest branch! I might even surpass the boss!" Jessie fantisized.

"Hey, Jess." James said. "What exactly is the plan?" he asked.

"Keep the Pikachu here until the boss arrives." she said.

"Heh, well..." James started. "Pikachu escaped. He rsn through a hole in the wall. And we have no idea how to get out."

"Pika."

James ran off torward the noise, and came back with Pikachu. "I guess it led to a dead-end. Let's give it to the boss." He tied something around Pikachu's mouth so he couldn't make a noise. As they snuck past Ash and Misty, Jessie accidentaly kicked a rock, which made Ash and Misty turn around.

"Team Rocket?" Misty angrily asked.

"Shit, what now?" Jessie asked.

"Motto." James said. They cleared their throat.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double.

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love.

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbufet!"

"Now, if you excuse us... huh?" Jessie noticed Pikachu was missing. "Where did he go?"

"You didn't think I was going to stand there while you recited your motto, did you?" Ash asked. Then he jacked off until he came. "And I'm not saving it, either." he said. "Now, Pikachu. Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air and shot Team Rocket with a Thunderbolt.

"FFFUUUUU..." BOOM! Team Rocket flew into the air, making a hole in the roof.

"I guess we should stop going after that Pikachu." James said.

"Or we could just be better... maybe you can fuck the girl next time, James." Jessie angrily suggested.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" *ding*

"Well, what a fan-fucking-tastic adventure." Misty said. Ash and Misty looked for a way out, and headed to Pallet Town. "Hey guys, guess who." Misty said. She saw May, but saw two other people she didn't know. Iris and Serena were those people.

"Did you bring a new fuck-buddy?" Iris asked.

"If Misty wants to stay, then yes." Ash said.

"All these people live with you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we all... fuck. A lot. Welcome to the party house." Ash said.

"So, all I have to do is stay here and fuck?" she asked.

"No, you have to take a test from my mom... wait, you already have." Ash said. "Enjoy."

So with that, Team Rocket finially got fucked(in two ways), and Misty finially joined the fuck-house.

-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	9. Chapter 9: Double Trouble Threeway!

Quick Notes: Sorry for the delay, I had no Internet. I felt there wasn't enough Misty and Dawn in this story, so I made a chapter dedicated to them. Also, I'm planning on ending the Pok mon XXX story on Chapter 10, unless you commenters want to keep the story going. So if you want more than 10 chapters, speak up in the comment area below, I don't mind continuing the story.

Last time on Pok mon XXX...  
Team Rocket got in the mix (well, Jessie did), and Ash discovered a strange ruins, and Misty joined the Ketchum House of Fuckery!

Chapter 9: Double Trouble Three-Way!

"So, heard from Dawn lately?" May asked.

"No," Ash replied. But I have her number. I should give her a call." Ash dialed Dawn's number.

"Hello, this is Dawn. Who might I be speaking to?" Dawn asked.

"Hey Dawn! It's me, Ash!"

"Ash, it's been a while! I haven't seen you since your mom did those things with us!"

"Yeah, that was a while back, wasn't it?"

"So, why are you calling?

Well, I haven't talked to you in so long, I decided to call. See if you wanted to visit maybe."

"I'd love to! When should I visit, and... anything in particular you want me to bring?"

"See if you can bring your mom."

"Uh, OK? I'll see what I can do."

"And send me a nude pic."

"You dirty boy. Be there when possible." Dawn hung up.

-AT DAWN'S HOUSE-

Dawn thought about what she should pack. But first, she stripped naked and snapped a picture to send to Ash. Then she quickly got clothed and packed some things. Then she walked downstairs.

"Hey, Mom. Ash invited me to his place to visit."

"So, when will you return?" Johanna, her mom, asked. Dawn didn't want to tell her about Ash's request. She figured he was just joking though. But if he was, then she could make him seem foolish by actually bringing her.

"Uh... actually, Mom." she started. "Can you come with me on this trip? I even packed your bags." Johanna thought for a second.

"Sure, Dawn. I go." They ran to catch a plane to Kanto.

-A FEW DAYS LATER-  
*knock* *knock*

"Ugh, who's knocking at 3:00 AM?" Ash asked himself. He walked to the door to see who it was. Dawn was standing there.

"Sorry I knocked so early. I just got here and I have no where else to crash tonight." Dawn explained.

"N-No problem. Just take the couch, and we can talk in the morning." Ash said.

"I'd thought there were some more room somewhere else sice it's just you and your mom." Dawn said.

"Eh... you'll think twice in the morning." Ash said. Dawn was too tired to ask what he meant by that, so she didn't ask. Dawn fell asleep quickly, and dreamt she was still traveling with Ash. Ash was just about to win a badge when she woke up. She saw Misty and May, staring at her in confusion.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"We live here." they explained.

"Live?"

"Yeah, we kinda live here..." May explained. Ash walked downstairs.

"Oh hey. I see you guys found each other. I invited Dawn to visit." Ash explained. By this time, Iris and Serena walked downstairs, arguing about who's dream was wetter.

"No, my dream involved 5 guys who blew a load 7 times each! Proof I made the bed wetter." Iris said.

"Well, I've been known to actually cum in my sleep. My pants were drenched earlier. Absolute PROOF my dream was waaay wetter than yours."

"Your pants were only drenched because I completely soaked everything!" Iris yelled. Iris was about to say something else when she noticed Dawn. "So... is this that Dawn chick you keep yackin' about?"

"Uh, yeah it is." Ash said. Iris hopped over the couch and lifted Dawn's miniskirt to study her vagina. Dawn slapped her hand away.

"Hah! She wears panties?" Iris laughed.

"Oh, uh..." Ash quickly interrupted. "Dawn, this is Iris, my traveling partner from Unova. You'll have to excuse her, she's the official 'Biggest Slut in Unova'." Then, Iris piped up.

"Wait a minute. We met once. You sailed to Unova, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! You didn't try to lift my skirt up then." Dawn said.

"And this is Serena, my partner from Kalos." She and Dawn shook hands. Delia walked downstairs.

"Well, look! It's Dawn!" she said.

"Hey, Ms. Ketchum!" Dawn said. She walked up to Dawn and gave her a hug.

"And how are you?" Delia asked. Just as Dawn went to answer, Johanna walked in. "Dawn, this is that mother of yours, right?" she asked. "Johanna, correct? Would you like to see my room?"

"Uh... sure." Johanna said, unsure. Everyone was crowding Dawn, asking her all these questions, Then, Ash piped in.

"Guys, would you mind if I talked to Dawn for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." May said. Misty and May walked off to get breakfast, while Iris and Serena started arguing about their bed drenching dreams again.

"No, I'll show you my side is wetter, just taste the juices!" Serena yelled.

"Is it always like this around here?" Dawn asked.

"Pretty much, it's all about getting used to it." Ash said.

"So, how does everyone have space around here?" she asked.

"Well, Iris and Serena share beds, and May moved from my bed to sleep with Misty. I'm in my own bed." Then a womans scream rang through the house.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds like my mom's showing your mom her dildo collection." Ash guessed. Dawn smiled.

"Wanna see my dildo collection?" Dawn suggestively asked. "I brought my favorite ones with me. Just, don't tell my mom." Johanna walked downstairs, her hair in a mess and her clothes sloppily put on. She just walked to the couch and passed out.

"Maybe we should head to my room." Ash suggested. Dawn walked up to Ash's room with Ash. Ash closed the door and took his clothes off while Dawn purposfully took forever. Eventually, Ash ran over to Dawn and hurried her up. He was ready to stick his dick inside of Dawn after not seeing her all that time. Dawn leaned over his bed and Ash put his dick in her ass, but he had a little trouble.

"Sorry if it's a bit tight, I'm not exactly Ms. Slut of the Universe. I don't have a lot of sex." Dawn explained. "I'd thought my dildo's would've made it looser, and not so tight.

"Hey, it's no problem, Dawn." Ash told her. Ash eventually was able to easily slide in and out of Dawn's ass.

Johanna woke up hearing moaning noises. "That sounds like Dawn..." she thought. She walked up to the room to see what was happening. "Dawn, is there a..." then she froze. "Dawn!" she gasped. She saw Ash banging Dawn, and Johanna felt so shocked. "Dawn, what are you doing?!"

"Butt out of this, Mom! It's obvious what I'm doing." she yelled. "Can we finish -pant- fucking or are you just gonna stand there?" she asked. Johanna walked to the couch, thinking she was just dreaming. Misty walked in just as Ash was cumming. Dawn shuddered in delight.

"Hey! You said you weren't fucking today! How long until you fuck me again?" Misty angrily asked.

"S-Sorry, Misty. I didn't expect Dawn to show up today." Ash sheepishly replied.

"Wait." Dawn said. "You haven't fucked her in all this time? C'mon, Misty, you can join us if you want." Dawn offered.

"Good idea, Dawn! Misty, come here." Ash agreed. Misty shyly walked over to them. "Why are you so shy, Misty? We've fucked before, remember? This isn't nothing new."

"Yeah, but... I feel like I'm intruding on you guys." Misty admitted.

"No, not at all... please, join us." Dawn offered. Misty gave a smile and slipped off her clothes. She walked over to them. Misty stripped down until she was fully nude. Dawn moved out of the way and Ash put his dick in her ass. Dawn crouched under Misty and licked around her pussy. Misty, with nothing else to do, started rubbing Dawn's boobs. Dawn was about to do the same, but she then noticed something.

"I see you haven't grown your boobies, Misty." Dawn teased.

"Sh-Shut up! I can't help if I have small boobs. Maybe you should-..." Misty started. She wanted to say something about Dawn, but she seemed so perfect to Misty. So she just remained quiet, apart from the occasional moan here and there. Ash wanted to say something to stop the silence, but he had nothing to say, so he remained to screw Misty, hoping a cumshot will stop the awkwardness.

"So, Misty... are you enjoing what you've been waiting for?" Ash asked. Misty just sighed, and Ash knew she was out of the mood. "OK I get it... I will..." he pulled his dick out, but was interrupted by a cumshot he didn't realize was gonna happen. It shot out and splattered Dawn's face. Misty quickly jumped down and licked Dawn's face, and Dawn ended up licking cum around Misty's mouth. Their tongues kept touching together, until they licked each others mouths. Then, at the same time, they looked directly at Ash. "Uh... guys?" he asked. They slowly crawled torward him. They grabbed his cock and licked it. Then, Misty sucked on his dick, while Dawn played with his nuts. Ash was confused at their sudden change, but he didn't mind.

-MEANWHILE-

"See, I told you my side was wetter than yours." Iris said.

"Dammit." Serena sighed. "Guess I lost that bet."

"Hmm, I wonder..." Iris started. "Want to go to the mall? Ash and Dawn are so noisy, it almost sounds like there are three people up there!"

-BACK TO ASH, DAWN, AND MISTY-

Ash was pumping in and out of Dawn's ass while Misty licked her clit. The sensation of the both of them caused her to cum early, making her turn red in embarassment. Ash just kissed her while Misty got ready for her turn. She bent over like she'd done it a thousand times, and slapped her ass cheek. Ash took this invitation and rammed her, causing Misty to jump. Dawn laid down to sleep, as her first fuck in months wore her out. Ash came a few seconds later, but he didn't have to explain. Misty knew it was from Dawn cumming early, so she got what Dawn was supposed to have. Ash rammed faster and faster until Ash came. Misty was so excited that she fainted on the floor, covered in cum. Ash looked around at them, both asleep. Ash decided to take a nap too. He moved Misty to the bed, and he laid in between them.

-TO BE CONTUNUED- 


	10. Chapter 10: A Special Visit!

Quick Notes: I am not ending this story on Chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy many more bad stories of your favorite Pok mon characters getting screwed. Also, I'm now having a team of writers. If you can write good, then you can apply. Just FYI, current members include: Me- The weird Pok mon Porn Storyist, and xDarkWrites- Who writes the darkest stories he can imagine. My profile bio has a simple QNA for you to answer.

Last time on Pok mon XXX...  
Dawn visited Ash, and then Misty joined them for a three-some. That's about all.

Chapter 10: A Special Visit!

Ash woke up. Dawn and Misty were already gone. His dick was wet, he figured one of them sucked it when they woke up. Ash pretended he had to go to the bathroom, but really he just wanted to masturbate without anyone seeing him. After he came, he ran downstairs to find the house empty. He got dressed and ran to Professor Oak's lab, where he found everyone.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Shh..." everyone said.

"Why should I shh?" Ash asked. Dawn pointed through a window. A Rattata was screwing a Zigzagoon. Everyone was watching in amazement as the Rattata pumped with surprising speed. The Zigzagoon moaned with excitement, and the Rattata sped up. Then, the Rattata came in the Zigzagoon's ass. They went on their seperate ways. Professor Oak walked into the room. "Professor, what was that?" Ash asked.

"I was studying what Pokemon exposed to other Pokemon from new regions would do." he explained. "It appears Rattata initiate sex with a Zigzagoon. Well, that's all. You guys can return to your house now." Everyone ran home, ready to start the day. As Delia was cooking breakfast, a knock came at the door. Iris answered it.

"Hey, May." she called. "Isn't this your brother?" she asked. May ran to the door, pushing people down.

"Max! Come in, how are you?" she asked.

"J-Just fine, sis."' he said. He looked around. He saw women everywhere, but stopped looking when he saw Serena walking upstairs, naked. May looked down and saw his boner. May giggled as Max's face went red. Then, every girl was crowding him, teasing him.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "What's suddenly so special about Max?" he asked, jokingly.

"Well," May started. "He's got the fresher dick." she teased. "It doesn't taste like 7 girls saliva mixed together." Max laughed at Ash like it was a bad thing.

"I'm better than you, Ash!" he joked.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Iris asked.

"I think it is!" May said. "Yeah, Max, Ash... if you want to know who's better, you guys get an hour to jack off. Whoever cums the most wins." Ash and Max pulled their pants down. May jacked them off at the same time for 15 seconds. "GO!" she yelled. Ash and Max started jacking off, trying to cum. By 2 minutes, Max came, but Ash hadn't. But Ash came after 3 minutes. All the girls watched in amazement as they jacked off. Delia even stopped cooking for a minute to watch. Even Pikachu watched, rooting for Ash. Iris, of course, fingered herself as she watched. She stained the couch a few times. After an hour, Max had came 7 times, and Ash only came 3 times.

"Hah!" Max laughed. "I won the challenge! I'm better!" he said.

"No, that just means you can't last as long as me." Ash said.

"Boys, boys..." May interrupted. "This challenge isn't over."

"It's not?" they asked at the same time.

"Nope, it's only just begining." she said. "The first test is over. Your second test begins in a minute."

"What's the second test?" Misty asked.

"Who's cum tastes beter. Ash and Max are going into seperate rooms, where they will cum into a tasting cup. Everyone will vote for the tastiest cum. The cups will be labeled 'A' and 'B' so that we won't know who's cup is who's." Ash and Max ran into seperate rooms and jacked off until they came into the tasting cups. Max had to cum twice to fill all the cups. Ash shot out enough to fill them in one go. Pikachu went into the rooms and grabbed the cups. He set them on the table for everyone. May was first. She took an 'A' cup and tasted it. "Mm, not bad." Then she sipped the 'B' cup, and smiled. "Yum!" she exclaimed. Misty, Serena, Dawn, and Delia drank both without making a noise. Iris tried the 'A' cup and said, "Blegh", but that was all. Everyone took a vote. "OK," May said. "There were2 votes for 'A', and 4 votes for 'B'. Cup B, please step forward. The person with cup B stepped forward. "Congratulations... Ash!" May said. Everyone congratulated him.

"Wait, we're tied." Max said. What's the next challenge?"

"Well, we were gonna have you guys fuck us, but we needed something with more proof." May said. Pikachu walked up to the cups and licked some leftover cum from Misty's cup. He became extremely energetic when he tried the 'B' cup.

"So, what's the challenge?" Ash asked.

"You guys actually tied." May said.

"What?!" That's lame as fuck!" Ash said.

"Well, do you guys want your prize? You can fuck whoever you want, y'know." May said. Ash and Max gave each other a look. Max got hard again, thinking about if he wants to screw May or some other girl. All the girls lined up, except for Delia, who was still cooking breakfast. "Just walk up to whoever you want to fuck." she said. Max walked up to his choice. "So Max chooses... Dawn! Go get 'er." May exclaimed. Dawn gave Max a look that said, 'Show me what you're made of.' "Now Ash, choose your girl." Ash walked up to his girl. "Oh, Ash. You choose... Iris!" she said. Iris looked at Ash with shock.

"Ash, why me? You never choose me." she asked.

"Exactly, I haven't done you in a while." Ash said.

"Oh, Ash..." Iris said, as she yanked his pants down. "Give me that white cock!"

"May," Misty said. "Have you ever noticed that Iris tends to let messages noting things of color slip out?"

"Yeah," May said. "It's just one of her cute little quirks. When we first met, she'd call me 'Smow White'."

"You're not even THAT white..." Misty said. May just gave her a smile. She was thinking of something she and Dawn thought of. She would put that plan to action soon.

What happens next? Does Max give it to Dawn good? Will she leave dissapointed. And what does May and Dawn have planned? Find out on a very special Pok mon XXX Story: The Readers Storyline. (You'll find out what that is next time.)

-TO BE CONTUNUED- 


	11. Update

Quick Notes: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I honestly forgot all about it and didn't care, but I saw the reviews clogging up my email, so I've decided I'll come back and write more! Chapter 11 is in the works, and it'll be better than all my previous ones combined (becuase I've learned how to actually tell a story). I just wanted to update you guys! Seya guys soon with a new chapter xoxo


End file.
